Tosh, bien venu à Torchwood !
by takisys
Summary: Toshiko Sato incarcérée dans une prison secrète de haute sécurité a perdu tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se voit amener pour un étrange interrogatoire.l'arrivée de Tosh à Torchwood et l'histoire de MainFrame...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Bienvenue à Torchwood !

**Episode** : 01 – Capitaine Jack Harkness.

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Jack Harkness et Toshiko Sato

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Toshiko Sato incarcérée dans une prison secrète de haute sécurité a perdu tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se voit amener pour un étrange interrogatoire.  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Spoiler : **Fragment, scène avec Tosh**.  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

Tosh avait perdu toute notion du temps, elle avait bien essayé de faire des marques avec ses ongles, mais le mur de béton était bien trop dur. Il n'y avait aucune lumière naturelle qui filtrait et les promenades ne lui semblaient pas même régulières, ou alors, c'était elle qui devenait parano, mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à la rendre folle, de toute façon elle ne tarderait pas à perdre la raison entre ces 4 murs sans rien à faire…

Quand elle l'avait vu se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait cru à un énième interrogatoire.

Mais très vite elle avait compris qu'il était différent, mais ce qui l'avait terrifiée c'est qu'il savait que les plans n'étaient pas bon que ce truc n'aurait pas du fonctionner…

Et puis il ne ressemblait pas aux autres, il était intimidant, certes, mais ne cherchait pas à la rabaisser, à l'humilier, pour la faire craquer.

Il avait même l'air un peu admiratif et même charmeur, ça l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée.

À la fin de cet étrange interrogatoire, elle était restée seule dans la salle enchaînée à cette table comme un animal, un garde planté à dix mètres comme si elle risquait quand même de lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle avait froid, et se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient pour la ramener dans sa cellule et à quoi tout ce cirque pouvait bien rimer.

Des gardes étaient finalement revenues avec des vêtements civils, un jean, des baskets, un T-shirt un haut de survêt.

Elle avait du se changer, là, devant elles, mais on ne lui avait donné aucune explication. Elle avait du attendre encore une bonne heure avant que le type revienne avec un gradé :

« D'abord, Mademoiselle Sato, qu'il soit bien clair que personne ne sort jamais d'ici, en principe » Avait commencé l'officier.

« Ceci est une entorse à la règle que je ne cautionne aucunement, vous êtes désormais mise à la disposition du capitaine, et sous son entière responsabilité, il a toute autorité sur vous, vous lui appartenez ! »

Elle avait été effarée, mais le capitaine en question était resté froid et silencieux, le visage fermé.

« Vous restez une criminelle privée de tout droits, mais vous vous voyez offrir malgré cela une opportunité de rédemption, sachez la saisir et vous en montrer digne » Avait-il encore ajouté.

Le capitaine l'avait fixé avec un petit air moqueur, était-ce une impression ou ce type se foutait de l'autre.

Il n'avait pas desserré les dents, avant que le 4x4 n'ait rejoint la nationale.

« On va s'arrêter un peu plus loin, je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé un repas décent depuis une éternité » Avait-il dit avec un sourire de prédateur.

Il avait stoppé le 4x4 devant une petite auberge à la sortie d'un village au nom impossible. Ils devaient être en Ecosse, mais elle avait du mal à voir où, pour le moment, elle n'avait vu aucune indication de ville qu'elle puisse reconnaître.

Il était descendu, avait ouvert sa porte, et l'avait délestée de ses menottes :

« Vous n'en aurez plus besoin, et puis ce n'est pas très seyant... » Avait-il fait avec une petite grimace.

Il l'avait entraînée dans l'auberge avec des gestes un peu trop familiers à son goût et avait demandé une chambre avec des manières d'américain mal dégrossi.

Dans sa tête Toshiko se demandait quelles étaient ses meilleures chances de venir à bout d'un type de ce gabarit, le laisser faire et espérer qu'il s'assoupisse assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de trouver un objet contondant pour l'assommer ?

Au moins, il était plutôt bel homme, et il se savait clairement irrésistible, le genre de type à qui elle aimerait flanquer un bon coup de genou bien placé, histoire de lui apprendre.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac ? Qu'est-ce que ce type lui voulait ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas sortie de là pour la baiser dans la première auberge venue ?

Autant continuer à jouer les petites filles intimidées…

« Déshabillez vous, complètement, si vous portez une protection intime changez-vous aussi, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le sac » avait-il dit en ouvrant le boîtier du bracelet de cuir qu'il portait au poignet gauche et en lui indiquant la salle de bain du menton.

L'américain enjôleur de la réception avait disparu, l'homme quel avait devant elle, était professionnel et calme, presque bienveillant.

Tosh avait ramassé le sac presque confuse et s'était rendue dans la salle de bain.

« Ne verrouillez pas la porte, s'il vous plait… » Avait-il ajouté avec un regard plein de malice.

Comédien hâbleur, bienveillant mais pas stupide… et définitivement beau gosse.

Elle s'était changée complètement, après avoir pris le temps de savourer une vraie bonne douche bien chaude sans caméra pour la surveiller. Elle avait mis les vêtements du centre pénitentiaire dans le sac, puis, elle avait ramené le tout dans la chambre où le capitaine attendait toujours, les mains dans les poches, adossé à la fenêtre.

Il était vraiment bel homme, des yeux magnifiques, dans lesquels elle avait cru voir, un bref instant, quelque nostalgie, ou était-ce de la compassion ?

« Voilà, je fais quoi avec ça ? » Avait-elle demandé, les vêtements qu'il lui avait fourni était aussi basiques que ceux qu'elle avait posés, mais ils étaient d'une plus jolie qualité et plus seyant.

« Ça restera ici ! Avez-vous subit quelque examen médical au court des dernières 48 heures ? » Avait-il demandé en jetant un coup d'œil au boîtier de son bracelet.

« Euh, non ! »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, se rapprochant dangereusement.

« Avez-vous perdu conscience, au court de ces 48 heures ? »

« Euh, non mais maintenant que vous le dites on m'a peut-être droguée… » Avait-elle répondu, en effet, elle s'était réveillée un peu groggy peu de temps avant qu'ils viennent la chercher pour ce dernier interrogatoire, et elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir ramené son écuelle près de la porte après avoir mangé.

« Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être très agréable » Avait-il dit.

Elle l'avait regardé sortir de sa poche le diffuseur sonique qu'elle avait fabriqué, il avait réglé la fréquence, puis lui relevant le visage en la prenant par le menton, il l'avait appliqué sur sa mâchoire…

Toshiko avait repris conscience sur le lit, un linge mouillé sur le front.

« Ça devrait être bon, maintenant ! » Avait-il dit avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Vous avez faim, Tosh ? Vous permettez que je vous appelle Tosh, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-il dit en l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre.

« Je… je ne sais même pas votre nom » Avait-elle fait remarquer.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness, vous pouvez m'appeler Jack ».

« Et, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'était ? »

« Dans votre dent ? Un traceur, et dans vos vêtements deux micros, z'ont mis aussi deux traceurs sur la voiture, m'en suis déjà chargé ! »

« Mais vous êtes qui ? Je veux dire… ? »

« Torchwood ! »

« Torchwood ? Jamais entendu parler, c'est quoi, ça ? »

« C'est parce qu'on est plus malin et plus parano qu'eux ! » Avait-il fait avec un air goguenard.

A table, il lui avait donné des nouvelles du monde, mélangeant tout pêle-mêle sans priorité aucune, et ça en mangeant de bon appétit et en l'invitant à faire de même.

Puis, ils avaient repris la route, la nuit était tombée et ils avaient continué vers le sud. Les noms des villages qu'ils traversaient étaient toujours aussi exotiques, mais avaient changé de consonance.

Il semblait éviter systématiquement les grands axes et les villes.

Il avait conduit infatigable, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le plein et petit déjeuner.

« Nous seront à Cardiff pour l'heure du thé ! » Avait-il fini par annoncer.

Ça lui avait paru véritablement incongru, avec son accent de yankee, mais c'était la première indication qu'il donnait de leur destination.

« Cardiff ? »

« Oui, capitale des mouettes et du Pays de Galles, pleut au moins 3 fois par jours en toute saison, mais avec ça, de grands espaces verts, le vent du large et une faille spatiotemporelle particulièrement active ! »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une déchirure dans l'espace temps, une porte ouverte sur le reste de l'univers » Avait-il dit guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

« Et, vous voulez faire quoi avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement ? » Avait-elle demandé réellement inquiète.

« En fait, y a tout un tas de cochonneries qui arrivent par là, certaines inoffensives, d'autres beaucoup moins, notre boulot c'est de réguler ça, protéger la ville et par extension, le monde ! »

« Ça répond pas à la deuxième partie de ma question… » Lui avait-elle fait remarquer.

« J'ai besoin d'un expert scientifique qui soit capable de s'adapter rapidement à des situations non formatées, capable de réactivité et d'inventivité… me serais-je trompé de personne ? »

Il affichait un sourire confiant et amusé, il avait tout d'un imposteur et elle ne savait que répondre.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Bienvenue à Torchwood !

**Episode** : 02 – Cardiff en dessus-dessous

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Jack Harkness et Toshiko Sato

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Toshiko Sato redécouvre les joies simples de la liberté et son nouveau lieu de travail.  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Spoiler : **Fragment, scène avec Tosh**.  
Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

Le Capitaine avait garé le 4x4 en contravention devant un grand immeuble moderne.

« Par ici » avait-il dit en lui ouvrant la porte :

«Ça, ça devrait être cette clef… gagné ! Et donc les deux autres sont celle de votre nouveau "chez vous". C'est pas le grand luxe mais, ça devrait, sans peine, être plus confortable que la cellule que j'ai entre aperçue » Avait-il dit avec un sourire complice.

L'appartement se situait au deuxième étage, il était sommairement meublé, mais confortable et surtout, il était clair et donnait sur la baie…

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez réellement de moi ? » avait-elle murmuré, le souffle coupé par ce vent de liberté qu'il agitait sous son nez.

Il avait semblé hésiter avant de répondre mais ce n'était qu'un truc de marchant, elle n'était pas dupe.

« Dans l'immédiat, prenez le temps de respirer, installez-vous, faites du shopping, payez-vous une manucure ou un massage, ce qui vous plaira, profitez de ce week-end, vous ne savez pas quand vous aurez l'opportunité dans avoir un aussi beau de libre… »

« Comme ça ? » Avait-elle fait remarquer.

Elle n'avait plus ni papier, ni quoi que ce soit ! Alors, il lui avait indiqué d'un coup de menton la grande enveloppe de papier kraft sur la table du salon.

« Vos papiers ! N'en profitez pas pour essayer de vous tirer, c'est un conseil d'ami, à moins que votre petite cellule ne vous manque déjà ! »Avait-il prévenu avec un demi-sourire narquois.

«Une carte de paiement et le compte qui va avec et dessus votre prime d'embauche et une avance sur votre premier mois de salaire, » Avait-il continué son inventaire en étalant le tout devant elle.

«Un portable avec les numéros préenregistrés de vos deux autres collègues et le mien ; à moins que je ne vous donne signe de vie avant, soyez lundi matin sur la place Roald Dahl, près de la colonne d'eau à 7 heures précise »

Et il était parti. Comme ça !

Tosh était restée plantée au milieu de ce salon, ses jambes tremblaient, elle était en état de choc !

Elle était libre ! Évidement c'était une semi liberté, mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et surtout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre…

Elle avait pris le temps de découvrir cet appartement, l'idée d'affronter la rue, la ville était tentant mais lui donnait le vertige.

Il y avait tout le nécessaire, toilette, linge de maison et même le minimum vital pour la cuisine et de quoi se faire un thé…

Elle s'en était préparée un, elle avait trouvé des muffins, ils semblaient frais et faits maison et ils étaient délicieux : ils avaient un incomparable goût de liberté et d'avenir. Elle s'était installée près de la baie vitrée pour profiter de la vue sur la Mer d'Irlande.

Fille et petite fille de professeurs et de diplomates, Tosh avait plutôt été gâtée par la vie. Élève puis étudiante brillante, elle avait eu un avenir qui aurait du l'être tout autant, et puis sa mère avait disparue, et son monde s'était écroulé, elle s'était vue prise dans cet engrenage qui l'avait conduite dans ce pénitencier de haute sécurité…

Elle n'était pas préparée à ça, elle n'était qu'une petite fille perdue qui s'était vue confronter à des monstres, et qui avait fait de son mieux, avec ce qu'elle avait : génie et méthode.

Le capitaine avait parlé d'une faille spatiotemporelle, ça lui aurait parue complètement surréaliste avant cette histoire : mais depuis qu'elle avait eu ces plans en main, depuis qu'elle avait fabriqué cette chose…

D'abord, elle avait cru à un canular, à une sorte de test, ce truc ne pouvait pasmarcher, ça ne ressemblait à rien, à rien de ce qu'elle avait jamais étudié.

Et puis elle avait trouvé, en avait compris le principe, une fois qu'elle avait accepté de partir de l'aberration dimensionnelle sur laquelle le tout reposait.

Mais, ce dont elle était presque sûre, c'est que ce gizmo n'appartenait pas à ce monde…

Et, il était clair que ses geôliers n'en avaient aucune idée.

Le capitaine savait, et il avait su l'utiliser…

Elle avait suivi ses conseils, elle avait fait du shoping, elle s'était occupée d'elle, elle avait aussi été repérer cette fameuse place avec sa colonne d'eau, elle avait marché le long de la marina, et traversé les nombreux espaces verts : Cardiff était une ville agréable, vivante et paisible à la fois ; un endroit où il devait faire bon vivre.

Le lundi matin à 7 heure, elle était devant la colonne et avait vu le capitaine arriver tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, il lui avait offert son bras et l'avait invitée à le suivre. Il l'avait conduite jusqu'à un petit local désaffecté donnant sur les quais, et de là, ils avaient pénétré dans son antre, comme il l'avait appelé : c'était une immense base souterraine !

Le Docteur Harper et Mademoiselle Costello n'étaient pas encore arrivés, il y avait eu du sport la nuit précédente, et il leur avait accordé leur matinée !

Tosh était restée en admiration devant ce qu'il appelait le manipulateur de la faille :

« Basiquement, un manipulateur de vortex ! Très primitif, il va de soi! » Avait-il dit.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! » Avait-elle répondu.

« D'où vient ce truc ? » Avait-elle demandé, elle n'était même pas sûre de reconnaître les matériaux dont il était fait, alors ne parlons pas des composants.

« Sais pas, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'était pas là au début du siècle dernier, il a du arriver entre 1909 et 1919… »

« Arriver ? »

« Oui, la faille ! » Avait-il répondu.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que ce truc viendrait d'un autre monde ? »

« Oui ! Regardez-le, prenez votre temps ! Je vais nous faire un thé »

Elle l'avait regardé se diriger vers la kitchenette, ce type ne devait pas avoir plus de 30, voir 35 ans grand maximum, mais il était habillé comme s'il sortait d'un film d'époque, il avait l'air aussi peu à sa place que cet engin !

Elle l'avait étudié sur toutes les coutures, le manipulateur, pas le capitaine…

« Es-ce que vous savez comment ça fonctionne ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Il ne fonctionne pas, et c'est probablement mieux ainsi, surtout placé comme il l'est et où il l'est ! »

« Alors comment savez vous que c'est un "manipulateur de vortex˝ ? » Lui avait-elle demandé.

« Excellente question, Tosh » Avait-il répondu en se réfugiant dans sa tasse de thé.

Il ne lui donna aucune réponse, il se contentait de sourire avec amusement comme l'aurait fait un père fier de son enfant, vu son âge, c'était très déstabilisant.

Jack lui avait fait faire le grand tour, cette base était immense et s'enfonçait loin sous Cardiff et jusque sous la baie, c'était vraiment impressionnant, et il y avait ses pensionnaires, comme il les appelait… !

Et puis le bric-à-brac : une quantité incroyable de matériel extraterrestre récupéré au cours des deux derniers siècles ! Oui, extraterrestre ! Il l'avait laissé toucher, il les lui avait fait manipuler, il lui avait expliqué les principes de basse de certains de ces artéfacts, et elle l'avait écouté subjuguée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être Alice au Pays des Merveilles !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Bienvenue à Torchwood !

**Episode** : 03 – Main Frame

**Auteur: **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Fandom: **Torchwood

**Personnage : **Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper et Suzie Costello.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Résumé** : Tosh commence à faire son trou, et une véritable connivence grandit entre elle et Jack, tandis qu'Owen en profite pour se rapprocher de Suzie.  
**Warnings éventuels: **

**Spoiler : **nope, nada !

**Disclaimer: **J'emprunte tout ça à la BBC et à RTD, mais n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice que le plaisir très égoïste de prolonger leur œuvre.

Tosh avait finalement fait connaissance avec ses deux autres collègues. D'abord, le Docteur Owen Harper, plutôt mal embouché, et toujours en train de râler. Puis Suzie Costello qui jouait les petits chefs, et semblait considérer que Jack lui appartenait… Lui semblait trouver ça amusant et n'en faisait aucun cas… !

Si Tosh était fascinée par le manipulateur qui trônait au milieu de l'aire centrale, Jack lui, avait d'autres priorités. Il avait réuni un bric-à-brac d'unités centrales, de terminaux, de processeurs de provenance aussi diverses que variées : du supermarché du coin, à Sisko 6 du 9ième cadran, 44ième ou 45ième siècle, il ne pouvait pas être sûr…

Tosh avait du mal à définir quand il la faisait marcher, de quand il était sérieux… !

« Fais y pas attention ! » Avait soupiré Suzie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu t'y habitueras, c'est fou le genre de truc auxquels on peut s'habituer ! » Avait-elle ajouté.

« L'espèce humaine a une grande capacité d'adaptation, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui la sauvera de l'extinction lorsqu'elle devra quitter cette planète… » Avait dit distraitement Jack qui se débâtait depuis plus de 20 minutes au beau milieu d'un amas de câbles.

« Je doute que tout ceci soit compatible » Avait fait Owen.

« Cela dit, je ne suis pas un expert, non plus ! » Avait-il ajouté en jetant un air perplexe à Tosh.

Tosh, elle, était absolument sous le charme de son nouveau patron, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait un adorable petit cul dans ce pantalon ridiculement démodé…

Jack était probablement un peu barge, mais il était brillant ! Elle, qui avait l'habitude de larguer ses interlocuteurs dès qu'elle commençait à se lancer dans le moindre début de supputation, était toujours surprise de voir que, non seulement il suivait, mais que souvent, il reprenait son raisonnement pour partir dans des sphères où il se perdait…

Jack avait un certain talent pour réparer les choses, comme ce scanner 3D en provenance de Gatervtwisgy…

« Où t'es allé pêcher un nom pareil ? » avait demandé Owen.

« Où t'as vu que c'était un scanner ? » Avait dit Suzie.

« Comment ça marche ? » Avait demandé Tosh.

« Bonne question » Avait répondu Jack avec ce sourire espiègle qu'il lui réservait quand ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Parce que si on arrive à répondre à cette question là, j'arriverais peut-être à le réparer ! »

« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution » Avait-elle dit.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à démonter ce truc, elle avait fait de très nombreux croquis. Il avait inspecté chaque composant sous tous les angles, leur faisant subir différents tests, notant les résultats… chaque pièce ayant été soigneusement étiquetée…

Ils avaient passé la journée suivante à débattre du pourquoi et du comment, à faire des spéculations, tirer des plans sur la comète et autres tergiversations multiples…

Puis, elle avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée sur le sofa, enroulée dans une couverture, Jack était en train de s'amuser avec le scanner : il avait trouvé et affichait ce sourire de gamin fier de sa dernière bêtise !

Puis il lui avait expliqué par A+B ce qui posait problème, et comment il l'avait solutionné en utilisant un composant récupéré sur un robot ménager dont ils n'avaient aucun usage.

Alors, s'il y avait quelqu'un sur Terre qui pouvait arriver à combiner ce fatras de matériel disparate : c'était bien Jack ! Et elle avec lui, Ils faisaient une sacrée équipe… !

« Si tu veux mon avis : c'est une belle perte de temps ! » Avait fait Suzie qui commençait à trouver que le projet Main Frame entravait sérieusement sa vie sexuelle.

« Pourrais-tu me passer le tournevis truciforme ? » Avait demandé Jack couché sur le dos et disparaissant pour moitié sous une imposante unité centrale Siskoiène…

« Jack Harkness, si tu ne sors pas de ce truc, je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs !!! »

« Si tu veux, pas de problème… mais passe moi donc ce… merci, Owen ! »

« De rien ! » Avait répondu le médecin en adressant un grand sourire à Suzie :

« Je te paye un verre ? »

« Il semblerait… » Avait-elle fait en ramassant ses affaires.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » Avait-elle dit en passant devant Tosh.

« Vous aussi… ! » avait répondu Jack de dessous son engin.

Tosh avait assisté à l'échange un peu confuse…

Tosh n'était là que depuis trois semaines, mais à moins d'être aveugle, il était difficile de ne pas savoir que Suzie et Jack étaient ensemble, d'autant que les cameras de surveillance ne semblaient pas les déranger…

Au début, elle avait été choquée qu'ils fassent ça au boulot, puis elle avait vite compris que Jack passait tout son temps à la base : premier arrivé, dernier parti…

Les sorties romantiques, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être leur trucs ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

« Des bêtes » Avait dit un jour Owen.

Elle avait d'abord cru que le docteur désapprouvait puis s'était ravisée, en fait, il en aurait bien fait autant…

Owen était là depuis 9 mois, Suzie, 4. Il était arrivé quelque chose à l'ancienne équipe… Jack était le seul survivant et il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Tu n'as pas peur de le regretter ? » Avait fait Tosh timidement en se remettant au travail.

« De quoi ? » Avait fait Jack qui était enfin sorti de dessous l'unité et s'attaquait maintenant à un groupe mémoire Vénusien.

« Je ne sais pas si t'as bien capté, mais ta copine est partie avec Owen… ! » Avait-elle dit au distrait de service…

« Oh ! C'est très bien… !Et puis, de toute façon, Suzie ne m'appartient pas… je suis peut-être distrait, mais je crois savoir que l'esclavage a été aboli» Avait-il fait tout en cherchant quelque chose…

« Depuis quelque temps déjà… du moins je crois… » Avait-il continué.

« Tournevis ! Ces trucs sont dotés d'un esprit farceur si tu veux mon avis ! »

Puis repérant sa proie, il avait bondi dessus et était retourné à son groupe mémoire.

« Comment ce truc pourrait-il être vénusien ? Il n'y pas de vie sur Vénus et il n'y en a jamais eu… ! »

« C'est un nom très courant de par l'Univers habité… »

« Tu as réponse à tout… ça t'arrive d'être sérieux ? »

« Je pensais qu'un grincheux ici ça suffisait… ? »

« Il sera peut-être moins grincheux lundi… » Avait dit Tosh.

« Ça j'en doute… » Avait-il fait.

Tosh avait encore une fois fini par s'écrouler de fatigue, Jack l'avait alors installée dans le sofa :

« Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger : chinois ça te va ? »

Elle avait à peine trouvé la force d'acquiescer.

Quand il était revenu, ils avaient mangé tout en contemplant le joli fourbi qu'était l'aire centrale.

« Je vais te raccompagner » Avait-il dit.

« On a fait du bon travail, ça avance plus vite que je ne l'espérais, vraiment… »

« Tu ne dors jamais ? » Avait-elle alors demandé.

« Nope ! Du moins pas beaucoup… »

« Tu n'as pas de famille, tu ne rentres jamais chez toi ? »

« J'te ramène, prends ton week-end, vas donc faire un saut à Londres… »

Tosh n'avait pas pris son week-end, elle s'était contentée d'une longue grasse matinée qui avait débordé sur le début de l'après-midi. Comme pour une fois il faisait beau, elle avait été se prendre une collation en terrasse près de la marina, puis ses pas l'avaient ramenée vers le royaume de Jack.

Quand elle était arrivée, l'aire centrale était déserte, mais Jack avait fini les branchements…

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux écrans de surveillance et n'avait trouvé aucun signe de sa présence.

Il avait du rentrer chez lui, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit parti en chasse…

Elle avait commencé à faire le tour de leur installation, théoriquement c'était fabuleux !

Seul problème était que, même si tout marchait, ça restait La tour de Babel : Ces trucs ne se comprenaient pas !

Et il faudrait pouvoir les reprogrammer depuis la racine dans un langage commun, en supposant qu'ils puissent encore accepter le même…

Jack était sorti de nulle part nu comme un ver !

Et comme il était en train de s'essuyer le visage et la tête avec sa serviette, elle le vit avant que lui ne la voit.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel Tosh eu la sensation que son cerveau s'était fait la malle.

Jack lui, avait eu l'air surpris, mais pas plus embarrassé que ça :

« Si tu allais nous faire un thé pendant que je m'habille ? » Avait-il suggéré en prenant la direction de son bureau sans pour autant chercher à cacher quoique ce soit.

Tosh l'avait suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un trou creusé dans l'autre pièce, et même après cela, il lui avait fallu un petit laps de temps pour réaliser et se décider à aller préparer du thé.

Lorsque Jack était revenu, il lui avait expliqué que la plomberie de sa douche perso dans ses appartements avait lâché et qu'il avait été obligé d'utiliser celle du personnel, près de l'entrée.

« Je le savais, c'est de ma faute : j'aurais du réparer ce truc depuis longtemps… »

« Alors tu vis ici ? »

« Yep ! »

« Oh ! »

« Désolé… » Avait-il dit avec un air qui ne l'était pas.

« De rien… c'était… intéressant ! »

Ils avaient ri et puis avaient retourné leur attention sur leur bébé.

« Et maintenant ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Puisque t'es là tu vas assister à une naissance… ! » avait-il dit avec un regard espiègle.

Jack était retourné dans son bureau et de là, il avait sorti d'une petite boîte en bois, enroulé dans un chiffon de peau, une bien étrange plaquette de la taille d'une K7 audio, mais avec des airs de disque dur compact aussi rétro que le manipulateur…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça c'était le centre nerveux d'un vaisseau Chula qui a explosé au-dessus de notre atmosphère en 1941 et dont certains débris sont retombés sur Terre, Torchwood a récupéré ça du côté de Madagascar en Aout 92… »

« Le centre nerveux ? »

« Yep… ou quand la technologie prend vie… devient intelligente » Avait-il fait.

« N'est-ce pas dangereux ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Bien sûr, à ne surtout pas laisser traîner entre n'importe quelles mains ! » et il avait ajouté :

« Je te présente Main Frame… »

Jack avait connecté Main Frame au reste de leur installation et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à regarder, plus qu'à superviser la progression de son installation, le dimanche soir, tout le système était opérationnel !

A suivre…


End file.
